The Tape
The Tape is a fanfic. Plot The fanfic begins with Kevin having another garage sale. All the kids (even the Eds) were there. Ed throws his stuff around, and he came across a tape that says "Super Yumagoshi Titans", and explains that he once read a 3D comic book and claimed it "burned" his eyes. Jimmy, Jonny, Plank and Rolf also claimed they also read a comic book,and they all wanted the tape. They all fight over the tape, until Kevin says if they got enough money for the tape, they can get it. Rolf said he didn't have enough money and bet with 2 turnips and a carrot, Jonny and Plank have 2 cents, a paper clip and a button and Ed didn't have no money, and begged on bended knees. While garnering over Kevin's tape, Jimmy brings out 5 dollars, and Kevin gave him the tape. Ed, Jonny and Rolf were mad and jealous that Jimmy got the tape. The Eds sneak to Jimmy's House and look out the window, right when Jimmy's about to put on the tape. He sits on the couch, and the tape starts. The tape was anime, with lots of red, yellow, green and blue 3D lights flashing rapidly in the background. Eddy says "It's like barfing rainbows at my eyes!" The colorful lights continue flashing rapidly around the background, and Jimmy gets mesmerized by the tape. All his memories went inside the tape. The Eds are shocked by what they just saw and they left. Sarah comes over and asks if Jimmy wants to play, but Jimmy doesn't respond. Sarah comes and asks what Jimmy's watching, and he says what he was watching in a brainwashed tone. Sarah gets disgusted by the scene and says that it's like barfing rainbows at her eyes. Sarah tries to snap Jimmy out of it, but he's still brainwashed. She drags Jimmy out from the house to get his mind on something else. Sarah shows Jimmy the grass, but Jimmy doesn't look. She tries showing him the flowes, especially the Baby Blue Gym Sock, but Jimmy still don't pay any attention. She take him to the Playground, she tries to have fun with him, but he doesn't pay any attention. Sarah snaps and shouts "GIMME BACK MY FRIEND!" Sarah takes Jimmy to the rest of the kids and the Eds and explains what happens. Edd says he didn't know what happened, and said all he knew that he get brainwashed the moment he put on the tape. Kevin gets nervous and tries to back away, but Edd sees him. All the Eds and kids went after him and got right where they want him. Sarah asks if Kevin has any idea about what happened to Jimmy. Kevin explains the whole thing. Sarah gets mad, since it was his fault and says she could slap him in the face. Right before she does so, Kevin explains that he had the tape when he was young. His dad gave him that tape, he was oblivious that the tape would brainwash him. Kevin gets brainwashed and his parents took him to the hospital and the doctor went inside the tape to bring Kevin back. Everyone gasped, and Nazz asked if he was okay around that time, and Kevin said he was better when he got out from the tape. Sarah asks what should they do, and Edd say they have to watch the tape. Eddy said that they're wasting their time, and said he liked Jimmy better after he watched the tape. He wanted the brainwashed Jimmy to be his servant and a scammer, until Sarah bopped him on the head. Eddy immediately agree with them. They all went to Jimmy's House to watch the tape. Ed asks do they have any popcorn, until Edd reminds that they're on a mission. Edd puts on the tape, and when the tape starts, their pupils turn big with comments like "Cool" from Ed, "Son of a gun" from Rolf and "Yowzers" from Jonny. At that moment, they all get brainwashed and all their memories went inside the tape. Inside the tape, the Eds and kids look for Jimmy and Edd said he found him. Jimmy was glad to see them all, and asks if there's a way out, Jonny tells everyone that Plank says he sees an exit. They enter the exit door that turns out to be a slide. They slide down to an abstract version of the Cul-de-Sac. They go to Jimmy's house which is very large and they enter a room full of his memories. They go slide down another exit to back where they were. Sarah asks how they will get out. Edd suggest that Jimmy should remember or imagine something. Jimmy starts to imagine another exit door, and they all slide down to the Playground, were Jimmy's other memories are placed at. They exit the Playground, and into the Junkyard, were they show the Eds from "Dawn of the Eds" and exit to the Construction Site and go back to the Playground. They exit the Playground, but go back to the Junkyard and Construction Site. Eddy asks what's going on, and Edd says they're in a cartoon loop. Jimmy imagines another exit door, which is another slide. They all slide down back to the abstract Cul-de-Sac. They enter Ed and Sarah's house and go up the very long stairs and go up to Sarah's room, which is very large and placed with Ed and Sarah's memories. Jimmy imagines a door to another house. They enter Edd's house in the living room and they go to the kitchen which is very large. They exit from an open door, and enter Eddy's house. They go to Eddy's room with multiple Eddys inside. They get trapped and Sarah tells Jimmy he's gotta remember something. Jimmy tries his best to remember something. He then start to remember the bees from his pinãta that Eddy put inside. The bees chased away the Eddys, and they try to find a way out, but they're no doors around. Jimmy imagines a go-kart big enough for all of them, as they all get in and crashed out and they go back to where they started. Jimmy starts to imagine that they're back in the Cul-de-Sac. Then, he imagines a giant Victor, he then remember the time Ed was "Edzilla". Edzilla chases after them and Jimmy imagines a big cliff and they ride up there. Edzilla chases after them until they all ride/fall down the cliff. Everyone tells Jimmy to imagine something or they'll get eaten alive by Edzilla. Jimmy starts to imagine a portal to another dimension. When they leave the portal, they're all in a dimension, filled with doors. Nazz asks how will they get out, and Kevin says he remembers where the exit's at, and tells everyone to follow him. They come up to a door that says "Exit", Kevin says that's the way out. They all enter the exit, which is a massive TV, showing their mesmerized selves onscreen. They exit by grabbing the tape sticking out of the wall. Before they know it, they exit the tape and all their memories went back to their eyes. Everything goes back to normal, and Jimmy thanks his friends for saving him. Edd wonders what they'll do with the tape and worried if they take it to a store for someone to sell it, some kid will buy it and get brainwashed. Sarah says she know what to do with the tape, and she smashed the tape to pieces and threw it in the garbage. Ed was upset and said he wanted the tape, and Sarah says that's too bad. As they all leave, Ed looks inside the garbage can outside and picks up a tape called "Yuni-Yuna Space Travellers". At home, Ed puts on the tape and it plays. The fanfic ends with Ed's pupils growing big, which means this will not end well. Transcript The Tape Transcript Trivia *This fanfic is similar to the Regular Show episode "Brain Eraser". *Super Yumagoshi Titans is a parody of Power Rangers, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and anime shows like Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, Pokémon and Teen Titans. **Also, the way how the Eds and kids got brainwashed by the "Super Yumagoshi Titans" tape is a reference to the banned Pokémon episode "Dennō Senshi Porygon", were 685 children in Japan had brain seizures from the part where Pikachu destroyed the vaccine missles, with red and blue lights flashing rapidly. *The part where they show a closeup of Jimmy's film cels going inside the tape, each of them shows pictures of his memories from episodes of Ed, Edd n Eddy. **The kids dancing from "Pop Goes the Ed", the kids at a tree from "Ed-n-Seek", the kids in Fad Freaky and ring-twirling from "It's Way Ed", Jimmy with Plank from "Dear Ed", the tree on top on Jimmy from "Cry Ed", Ed on top of Jimmy from "In Like Ed", his wedgie and the Eds laughing at him from "If It Smells Like an Ed", him and Sarah on the kiddie car from "Wish You Were Ed", Jimmy mad in "Tinker Ed", Jimmy after falling from a tree from "Take This Ed and Shove It", Jimmy with popcorn on his face from "Little Ed Blue", Jimmy being fat from "One Size Fits Ed" and his teeth injury from "Every Which Way But Ed". *The background the Eds and kids were at was the static background from the intro. Category:Fan Fiction